reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Elk
Elk are animals featured in Red Dead Redemption. Elk can be hunted (Rank 7 of the Master Hunter Challenge requires the player to collect five portions of "Elk Meat", aswell as five portions of "Bighorn Skins") and skinned. Hunting elk is an extremely lucrative business, as their meat and fur sells highly in Mexico, as it is not a local animal. Locations Elk can be found in the general area of mountains and forests of West Elizabeth shown on the map or specifically: * Around Manzanita Post (Top right corner of picture on map in game). * The entire area of Tall Trees. *South-west of Manzanita Post (Depicted by a picture of bighorn sheep on the map). * Around Beecher's Hope (Not very often). * Good location is also around the Nekoti Rock, near the crossroad (along with a lot of bears). There is an elk spawning point just east of Bearclaw Camp, in a sort of ditch from where you can overlook the railway camp to the south-east, just remain in the area and two elk shall spawn. In the area southwest of Manzanita, (with the Bighorm pictures on the map) between the front and rear legs of the middle bighorn sheep on depicted in the map. During the misson: "John Marston and Son", John Marston and Jack Marston go out to find, kill and skin elks in Tall Trees. Characteristics Elk are one of the largest species of deer in the world, second only to the moose. Their antlers grow up to 4 feet long and can weigh up to 40 pounds. Elk are prized by hunters for their hides and meat, which is low in fat and high in protein. Known predators are the Grizzly Bears, Wolves and Cougars. They average about 6 feet tall and typically weigh around 800 pounds. The elk is a passive animal and will flee as soon as it detects the player or a predatory animal. They are easy to spot due to their sheer size and antlers that reflect the sunlight, and will either be brown or a lighter grey colour. Also, listen for their distinctive high-pitched bugling sounds that occur in long notes or in short, quick notes like chirping, like in real elk.(When killing an Elk you could easily know it is one because it does a "moo" sound after getting shot) Videos Video with one of the best locations for elk Elk hunting. thumb|right|268px Trivia *The game states that Elk are the largest species of deer in the world. In fact, the largest extant species of the deer family in the world is the Moose (Alces alces). *Early after the game's release, many players believed that the elk was in fact a moose at first sight. *Areas such as Manzanita Post are decorated with elk ''and ''moose antlers. However, there are no Moose present in-game. This could be explained by an extinction of a previous Moose population. *The type of Elk in the game is likely the Rocky Mountain subspecies of Elk. They are closely related to Red Deer, a European species. *Historically, there were six different subspecies of elk in North America. Two subspecies - the Eastern Elk, and Mirriams Elk are now extinct. The four remaining subspecies are the Tule Elk, Rocky Mountain Elk, Roosevelt Elk, and Manitoban Elk. Gallery reddeadredemption-20100414021609742_640w.jpg|A posse hunting elk. rdr_elk_hunt.jpg wildlife_elk.jpg Achievement The player must kill an elk to successfully complete the following achievement: es:Uapití Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Skinning